La photographie de William Sherlock Scott Holmes
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: L'homme tenait d'une main tremblante une photographie ancienne. Il la regardait chaque fois qu'il voulait repenser à eux.


_Posté le 19 septembre._

 _ **Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Tu vas me manquer de Maître Gims - Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare.

 _ **A/N : Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir ! ^^ Me revoilà avec un Os tout neuf qui m'a donné du fil à retordre mais qui pour moi valait la peine d'être écris ! Pendant les vacances je me suis endormie sur la chanson Tu vas me manquer de Maître Gims et j'ai rêvé ensuite mon Os donc le voilà !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la review ! ^^**_

 **Pov John**

L'homme tenait d'une main tremblante une photographie ancienne.  
Il la regardait chaque fois qu'il voulait repenser à eux.  
Il était triste comme les milliers de fois où il les voyait, le bras allongé sur la table, la tête sur ce dernier, leurs mains se touchant à peine.  
Sa fille avait grandi, ses petits-enfants aussi, le temps était passé mais les aléas de la vie n'avait pas altérait l'image qu'il avait d'eux.  
Il les devinait encore, l'une dans son ensemble t-shirt/jean passe-partout, l'autre dans son pyjama bleu ainsi que sa robe de chambre de la même couleur.  
Le premier soit allongé dos à eux dans le sofa défoncé, soit dans son fauteuil délavé une tasse de thé fumante dans une main, soit dans la cuisine à faire des expériences ou bien encore en vadrouille dieu sait où !  
La seconde soit assise là où était sa place autrefois face à son ami, soit une lecture à la main et casque sur les oreilles, soit dans la cuisine à préparer un plat pour elle et son colocataire, ou bien à la morgue au milieu de cadavres en décomposition.  
Chacun avait son caractère, le brun, asocial, parfois arrogant, mais très humain avec ses proches, la brune, timide et réservée, mais aidante et désintéressée au possible.  
Ils se complétaient tous les deux.  
Son meilleur ami apportait du confort et de l'aventure à la légiste et cette dernière lui apportait en retour de la douceur et du calme.  
Son cœur se serrait.  
Pour lui il était bien plus que son meilleur ami.  
 _Il avait été son colocataire._  
 _Il avait été son confident._  
 _Il avait été parfois son bouc émissaire._  
 _Il avait été son frère._  
 _Il avait été son grand amour._  
Oui ! Il avait aimé ce détective.  
Mais il lui avait toujours caché.  
Au concerné.  
Aux yeux du monde.  
A lui-même.  
Mais aujourd'hui, au temps des regrets, il pouvait se l'avouer.  
Il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami.  
Et il avait été remplacé par son amie qui l'avait épaulé durant la ''mort'' du détective et la mort de sa femme.  
Il se sentait trahis.  
Mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir.  
Ils étaient adultes et responsables.  
Ils s'étaient aimés.  
Au point de mourir pour l'autre.  
Au point de se suicider au cyanure.  
Comme dans la pièce de Shakespeare.  
Ils ont tous les deux le même prénom : William.  
Etait-ce un signe que tu m'envoies mon ami ? Etait-ce une prévention trop tardive de ta fin funeste ? Je ne le saurais jamais, se dit le pauvre homme les yeux en larmes.

* * *

 **Pov Sherlock.**

Molly était partie.  
Dieu sait où et y faire quoi.  
Elle n'avait rien dit.  
Elle n'avait rien pris.  
Elle n'avait laissé aucun indice derrière elle.  
Personne n'était au courant.  
Il était rentré d'une de ces enquêtes et il avait retrouvé l'appartement désert.  
Vide.  
 _Absent de sa présence._  
 _Absent de sa voix._  
 _Absent de son parfum._  
 _Absent de ses lèvres et son corps laiteux._  
 _Absent de son esprit._  
Elle était comme morte.  
L'avait-il rêvée ?  
Avait-il imaginé ?  
Pourtant elle avait accepté leur colocation.  
Qui durait depuis deux années.  
 _Elle avait accepté leur amour singulier._  
 _Elle avait accepté d'être avec lui._  
 _Elle avait accepté d'être sa fiancée._  
Il n'avait pas réfléchi.  
Il était passé devant une bijouterie.  
Il avait acheté une bague.  
Magnifique.  
Hors de prix.  
Il avait été fou.  
Mais il s'en fichait.  
Il voulait l'aimer.  
A jamais.  
A contrario, il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus que cette relation.  
 _Elle avait accepté._  
 _Elle avait tout accepté._  
Pour lui faire plaisir.  
Pour lui prouvait qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et de tout son être.  
 ** _Pour lui._**  
 ** _Pour elle._**  
 ** _Pour eux._**  
Mais depuis deux semaines, elle n'était pas revenue.  
Il était seul.  
Attendant comme un chien un signe de sa part.  
Désespérément.  
En vain.  
Elle l'avait abandonné.  
Il avait trouvé son alliance sur la table de nuit.  
Elle avait rompu leurs fiançailles.  
Elle ne l'aimait plus.  
Elle avait brisé leur couple.  
Elle avait brisé sa vie.  
Il ne voulait plus vivre sans elle.  
Plus depuis qu'il avait laissé parler son cœur.  
Après un trop long mutisme.  
Il avait explosé en un millier d'émotions.  
Mais la dominante, c'était l'amour.  
 _ **Pour elle.**_  
 _ **Pour lui.**_  
 _ **Pour eux.**_  
Il voulait à présent mourir.  
Mourir car une vie sans elle n'était plus imaginable.  
Il avait agi sans réfléchir.  
Il avait pris une tasse.  
La tasse.  
Celle que Molly lui avait offerte pour noël.  
Où l'inscription : ''Je ne suis pas mort, John'' figurée.  
Il avait fait du thé.  
 ** _Pour lui._**  
 ** _Pour elle._**  
 ** _Pour eux._**  
Et il avait versé un produit de son matériel de chimie.  
Sans regarder l'étiquette.  
Sans savoir quel produit était-ce.  
Sans savoir qu'il était nocif.  
Mais en sachant qu'il mourrait.  
Aujourd'hui.  
 ** _Pour elle._**  
 ** _Pour lui._**  
 ** _Pour eux._**  
Il s'était assis à la table de la cuisine.  
Balayant d'un revers de manche son nécessaire de chimie.  
Et il avait trinqué en l'air puis bu en chuchotant :  
 _ **''Pour toi.**_  
 _ **Pour moi.**_  
 _ **Pour nous''.**_

* * *

 **Pov Molly.**

La jeune femme était rentrée.  
Sa meilleure amie l'avait embarquée de force.  
En vacances.  
Sans téléphone.  
Sans valise.  
Sans rien.  
Elle lui avait fait la surprise.  
Elle l'avait ''enlevé'' dès sa sortie du travail.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de prévenir quelqu'un.  
Sans lui donner la destination exacte.  
La laissant consternée.  
Mais elle l'avait laissé faire.  
Car elle voulait passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie.  
Elles ne se voyaient plus comme avant.  
Plus aussi souvent.  
Elles s'adoraient pourtant.  
Mais elles avaient chacune leur vie respective.  
Alors elle avait dit oui.  
 _Oui pour partir nulle-part._  
 _Oui pour ne prévenir personne._  
 _Oui pour partir sans rien._  
 _Oui pour partir sans savoir._  
 _Oui à la vie._  
 _Oui à leur amitié enfin retrouvée._  
 _Oui au bonheur tout simplement._  
Elle avait ouvert la porte en chuchotant le nom de son colocataire.  
 **De son ami.**  
 **De son confident.**  
 **De son amant.**  
 **De son fiancé.**  
 **De son amour.**  
Mais il n'a pas répondu.  
Il n'était pas très loquace.  
Alors elle a poussé la porte de l'appartement.  
Les lumières étaient éteintes.  
Les fenêtres étaient fermées.  
Seule l'odeur du thé lui indiqué que quelqu'un était là.  
De ce fait elle s'avança vers la cuisine.  
Elle poussa un cri d'horreur.  
Elle se précipita vers le corps inanimé.  
Mais il n'y avait plus de pouls.  
Il était froid.  
Gelé.  
Glacé.  
Elle inspecta la tasse.  
Du cyanure.  
Il était mort.  
Et dans son agonie.  
Dans la poussière accumulée sur la table il avait tracé six mots.  
 _''For you._  
 _For me._  
 _For us.''_  
Elle avait pleuré.  
Elle s'était assise face à lui et avait effacé les mots terribles.  
Elle avait empoigné la tasse et avait avalé le thé froid.  
Pour rejoindre son amour.  
 **Son fiancé.**  
 **Son amant.**  
 **Son confident.**  
 **Son ami.**  
 **Son colocataire.**  
 _ **Sherlock.**_

* * *

 **Pov John.**

Il pouvait encore aussi sentir leur odeur.  
L'une masculine et tentante, l'autre fruitée et rassurante.  
Entendre la voix de baryton, rapide et grave et celle plus légère de son amie.  
Manger les pâtisseries d'elle et boire le thé avec lui.  
Percevoir encore leurs bras autour de lui en un câlin amical.  
Il frémissait encore à ce souvenir.  
Ils avaient été heureux.  
Sans lui.  
Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient loin de lui.  
Depuis déjà près de quarante ans.  
Sa fille n'avait pas insisté pour savoir pourquoi il parlait d'un appart, d'un détective et d'une légiste avec une voix tremblotante.  
Surtout pourquoi il lui en parlait à demi-mots en sachant que ça lui faisait mal de lui dire.  
Mais elle l'avait laissé faire.  
Jusqu'au jour où elle avait senti que son père la quitterait sous peu.  
Elle s'était lancée.  
Et il lui avait raconté leurs épopées en finissant par la photo.  
''Garde-la dans ton cœur, j'y tiens'', avait-il lâché dans un dernier souffle, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

 _ **A/N : Oui je sais je suis encore sorti de ma zone de confort en allant dans la tragédie mais j'ai eu marre du fluffy ! ^^ vous en aurait droit à d'autre dans ce genre avec soit de la tragédie soit autre chose que du Sherlolly par exemple pour ma benny si tu me regarde mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Bref bye !**_


End file.
